20 to 1 Best Twilight Book Scenes
by IAmTwilighter
Summary: Are you one of those millions of people around the world who loves and is completely obsessed with Twilight? Do you like watching the tv countdown show '20 to 1? If you said yes to both then chances are you'll like this fanfiction. The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is an idea I had a while ago.. I thought it would be cool and interesting to combine the countdown show '20 to 1' method but involving Twilight. I wrote this before December 11th (when movie came out here) so its entirely based on book scenes. I'm thinking of doing another one on movie scenes. Tell me in a review whether you would like me too!**

**Also, I don't stand by this order. It was my first pick and I deliberately didn't go back and change it because I knew I'd never be able 2 settle on the order. So please keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or 20 to 1, I just thought of the idea to combine them.**

**Please review! Hope you enjoy!**

Good evening and welcome to 20 to 1 where we are counting down the best scenes from the Twilight novel. This scenes or moments are memorable, exhilarating, romantic, exciting, full of sexual tension or even all at once. Whichever it is, it is guaranteed to make you want to read so fast that your eyes can't keep up, and you won't put the book down until it drops out of your hands when you finally give in to sleep. This book has created a worldwide phenomenon, and when we reveal these scenes, you'll see why.

20

The first scene on our countdown may not be the most exciting of moments, or romantic as it occurred early during vampire Edward and human Bella's relationship. However fans will still never forget this scene, layered so much with tension as it is. It is the first time the destined couple Bella and Edward truly begins to bond. It is the second biology lesson, the first being the lesson that Edward nearly gave in to his burning thirst. Bella starts noticing more things that are different about Edward, while he starts to get to know her. Already there is chemistry but not enough to stop Edward from, again, leaving the classroom to quickly to escape the temptation of Bella's blood that is so much more potent than that of the rest of the students.

19

The second most memorable scene is probably one the fans called Twilighters will laugh at. It is the scene between Charlie, Bella and Edward before the couple's first official date, when Bella tells her father of her relationship. Charlie is so shocked that it appears he's having an aneurysm and then manages to forget Edward's name multiple times, a feat no Twilighter would be capable of. As they are leaving, Edward promises that he will take care of her. A promise well kept considering that the next time Charlie sees his daughter she is being chased by an evil vampire intent on torturing her to death.

18

This next scene is one which explains an earlier scene, one that the main character Bella is unconscious for. She wakes up in hospital and has a very significant conversation with her vampire boyfriend Edward. Yes, it is the hospital scene after the fight in the ballet studio where Bella was very nearly murdered by evil vampire James. They discuss what had happened, and enjoy being back in each other's company again after they had had to separate by means of protecting Bella. This scene is complimented by the entertaining fact of being able to hear Bella's heartbeat due to the monitor, which shows just how much her heart misbehaves when she is around Edward. In this same scene Bella gets to see her mother for the first time since leaving her old town and Renee meets Edward. To finish it off, Bella tries to convince Edward that she should become a vampire, the start to a long disagreement between them. All up, this part in Twilight is very important to the storyline and is a particularly good piece to read.

17

This next scene may well be the turning point of Bella's life. It's the moment when she sees a group of 5 people; 5 people that are so different from everyone else that surrounds them. The first time she sees the Cullen family is on her first day at her new school in Forks. She doesn't realize at that moment that she will end up spending the rest of time with one of the handsome boys sitting across the cafeteria. It's always enjoyable to meet a character in the start of a book and then slowly get to know them throughout the story. This moment in particular will always be remembered by fans.

16

Making it into number 16 is a scene that Bella is barely conscious for. It's emotional and very grueling for Edward. After the scene in the ballet studio where James nearly murdered Edward's love, he is forced to suck the venom out of Bella's hand after James bit her. Edward has to stop himself from draining Bella's body of blood; an event very possible as Bella's blood is stronger than a favourite brand of heroin to a heroin addict. The question is whether Edward's love for Bella and his self control is stronger than his desperate thirst for her blood; a question asked throughout the book. You will have to read Twilight to get the answer, although the question should be answered by the fact that the series carries on for another three books.

15

The scene that has been rated number 15 on our countdown is so full of sexual tension that it will stay in your mind long after you read the book. It is the scene just before Edward touches Bella's face for the first time. For all you non-twilighters who wouldn't have guessed by now, it is the biology movie scene. In biology class Edward and Bella, who sit at the same desk, experience a flaming desire to take their relationship further. They are stunned by the unexpected electricity that flows through them, making them have to cross their arms tightly across their chest to resist stroking the other's face. It is quite overwhelming for the characters, and therefore transfers to the readers. It can't get much sexier than that. Can it?

14

Yes it can! As proved by the sight of Edward Cullen in a tux. That's right teenage girls, the HOTTEST vampire in the world in a TUX! For those of you not swooning at the simple thought, the prom is at the very end of the book. Bella's leg is in a cast, but other than that she has almost completely recovered from her vampire attack. Although Bella's character considers a social event such as prom torture, even she can't help herself but enjoy it as she has the best date that any girl could possibly wish for. Even though Jacob Black, the future werewolf, manages to break Edward's promise to Bella, the night still ends happily with the couple talking about their love for each other at twilight.

13

Making it into number 13 is nearly two scenes combined. Both contribute a lot to Edward and Bella's relationship. The restaurant scene in Port Angeles and then driving home afterward is where they begin to properly discuss the fact that Edward isn't just an ordinary human. Many questions are answered, yet Bella never gets scared away much to Edward's disbelief. It is also the night where the biggest fact of the book is admitted. Edward is a vampire. And Bella is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

12

This scene is coincidently right before the previous scene. It is exciting, although it happens very quickly. One minute Bella is being approached by danger, the next she hears two words that make her completely calm and secure. It isn't the first time that her life has been saved by her hot vampire stalker. This scene shows just how much Bella trusts him, as she still feels completely safe around him yet she suspects he's a creature that drinks blood. It gives thrills to the readers, and shows that love stories can in fact feature action and exhilarating moments.

11

The eleventh best scene on our countdown is quite short but very entertaining. It takes off some of the tension and uneasiness of the situation, and makes you smile at Jessica's curiousity. It is the scene where Bella's human school friends are beginning to see the chemistry between her and Edward, and people such as Jessica want answers. Now! Even after Bella awkwardly answers her questions the best that she could, Jessica still doesn't know the half of it. Teenage girls' hearts will skip a beat when Edward touches Bella's hair and says that the best explanation would be to say they are secretly dating. They partly feel happy and partly want to murder Bella so they can take her place. What girl wouldn't?

**Continued next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

10

Making it halfway through our countdown is a small scene on the same day as the blood typing lesson. However, before Edward heroically carries Bella to the first aid room, Bella is quite frustrated with him. She knows he has a secret and he cannot decide what to tell her. The result is him seeming to have multiple personality disorder, which she accuses him of, or just very big mood swings. At the end of this scene it seems that Edward's love for her is overriding everything else, and he delivers the line "but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." He then departs with yet another warning for her to stay away from him, which she ignores as she is far too dazzled to even think of it. Aren't we all.

9

This scene is probably recognizable to anyone, even non-twilighters, as it usually takes centre stage in the trailers and previews for the Twilight movie. Twilighters would remember it as one of their favourite and one of the most memorable scenes. It is the legendary scene where Edward first shows his beyond-human abilities by saving Bella from being hit by the van that was spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot towards her. She notices Edward standing far from her and next thing she knows he's saving her life right in front of her. Makes every girl want to get in the way of a van. This brings on the start of the questions, and the start of their relationship.

8

The eighth scene on our countdown of the best scenes from the Twilight novel goes for over half of a chapter. In the second cafeteria scene in which Bella sits with future husband Edward, after Jessica's ambush, Bella begins to comprehend his affection for her. He had thought that he had previously made this obvious; however Bella can't seem to believe it. By saying it more outright the reader can truly see that this god-like being is actually falling in love with the main character of the book. The two actually argue about who cares for the other most. Aww.

7

This next scene is the most ironic of which you could ever hope to find in a book about vampires. There is a personal vibe to the scene as it actually occurred to the author in her past. Who guessed that the one human girl who is in love with a vampire faints at the sight and smell of blood? Edward himself even finds it humourous. Who could resist this ironic yet sweet scene where Bella faints in biology and is carried to the nurse by the hottest guy in school, who of course wasn't in class at the time due to the fact that he would have had a great deal of trouble resisting the tempting dinner. The feat would be impossible if it included the most potent blood of all to him; Bella's. Instead of things ending badly - or sadly for any scene without the favourite character is a disappointment to readers -, it ended well with Bella safely in Edward's arms. As if it couldn't get any better, Edward offers - more like gives her no choice - to him driving her home.

6

Making it into number 6 is a scene that is near the start of Edward and Bella's relationship, yet occurs after the car crash scene and the scene where he dazzles her by picking up her car keys. It is also just before the biology lesson where students skewer their fingers. For those of you who haven't guessed this excellent scene, it is the first time Bella sits with Edward in the cafeteria at lunch time. She doesn't yet know he's a vampire, but he suspects that she may eventually find out so doesn't hold back the hints that irritate her so much. Her theories are discussed, with Edward having an inner battle throughout the entire conversation. This scene includes a very popular quote that was used in trailers for the movie and is tattooed on some hard-core fans; "what if I'm not the hero? what if I'm the bad guy?".

5

This fifth scene or scenes also has some well-known lines which have been quoted by Twilighters everywhere. These two connected scenes were combined for the reason of shortage of room in the countdown. Both are brilliant scenes and together they are worthy to make it into the top 5 of the best scenes from Twilight. It is the night in which Bella actually knows that Edward is staying over, and the morning before they go to the Cullens. The night after the meadow there are romantic moments that make twilighters' heart beats misbehave as Bella's does, and a lot of vampire facts are finally in the open. The next morning Bella faints while being kissed by Edward. Twilighters totally understand. This may make their first kisses not very successful – the first time she attacked him and the second she fainted on him, as he points out – but very entertaining and still even quite passionate. This shows to those with brain problems who haven't yet realized; this isn't just an ordinary relationship.

4

This is also proved by this next scene on our countdown, where Edward uses Bella's attraction for him and his kissing skills to tamper with her memories. What other couple would have such a scorching moment such as this where the vampire boyfriend tries to convince his human girlfriend that it is completely safe for her on his back while he's running god knows how fast? This scene makes those awkward biology scenes a distant memory. And who would want them back when you have sexy moments such as this? Or romantic, butterflies-in-your-stomach, big-smile-on-your-face moments like the next scene on our countdown?

3

Making it into the top 3 best scenes from the Twilight book is a scene which has teenage girls swooning. It seems to come out of nowhere and takes you completely off guard, but that is what makes it even more special. Throughout the book Edward and Bella's relationship develops, and you can see that by the middle Edward loves her back. However, being Bella, she just can't seem to grasp that. Although she can't deny it any longer in the scene where Edward first says I love you in so many words, right before the baseball scene. Even though the scene is short, it deserves the 3rd spot on our countdown.

2

Making it into number 2 is an even worthier scene, taking the vampire-human relationship to a new level. It is entertaining, sweet and romantic and it may change in the movie, but it will forever be the same in the book. It is the scene in which Bella first sees Edward's room, where she lies saying she doesn't find him scary at all. A comment that Edward doesn't take lightly; saying "you really shouldn't have said that" before tackling her onto the couch to make her sarcastically admit that he is "a very, very terrifying monster". The scene is then interrupted by Edward's adopted siblings Alice and Jasper. Alice manages to make the scene even more entertaining, before inviting the couple to the baseball game; an event which has many later consequences. But no matter what gets in their way, Edward and Bella will always love each other. Their commitment is shown throughout the book, especially in the scene which makes number 1 on our countdown.

1

In the meadow there is entertainment, romance, excitement and everything that can make this scene perfect. It is probably the scene that has been named as the favourite by the most twilighters, and also has most likely been the most read. It isn't a surprise, since this is the scene in which the entire story began. It is the most life-changing moment in the whole 434 page novel. Fans said it was the scene they were most looking forward to seeing on the big screen; it includes what many say is the best quote; and is definitely the scene that readers will remember long after they have put down the book.

Until they pick it up again, for this book is truly addictive and it is quite easy, once you have read Twilight, to see why so many people around the world are obsessed with it. The fateful day that Stephenie Meyer had the amazing dream was the day that a worldwide phenomenon was created. More people are reading this series; even those who previously didn't like to read. Stephenie didn't realize just how incredible this story was going to be, but once you have read it then it is simple to see that it is just going to keep growing. Twilight has become an unstoppable force; leaping into people's hearts all over this planet. It will never be forgotten, and certainly will never fade. That concludes our countdown tonight of the best scenes from the Twilight novel; little did we know that by doing this showed the level of obsession and commitment of all those Twilighters out there. Thank you for reading and goodnight.


End file.
